


Here In This House of Wolves

by star_six7



Series: Bandom Imagines [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullets Era (My Chemical Romance), Choose Your Own Ending, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_six7/pseuds/star_six7
Summary: Horror movies have happy endings all the time, right?A Halloween-special, choose-your-own-ending adventure!
Relationships: Frank Iero/Reader, Frank Iero/You, Gerard Way/Reader, Gerard Way/You, Mikey Way/Reader, Mikey Way/You, Ray Toro/Reader, Ray Toro/You
Series: Bandom Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820785
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Here In This House of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction. No part of this story is meant to be libel, slander, or in any way derogatory towards any character’s real life counterpart. I’m not delusional; I know that these characters are simply based off of a public persona and may not actually resemble the people behind those personas. Any additional characters that you do not recognize are entirely fictional, unless otherwise stated. And finally, if you got here by Googling yourself, whatever happens next is 100% on you.
> 
> Cross-posted on my tumblr (@star-six7)

You and Gerard tumbled out of the van after Brian, squinting into the bright, brisk October sky. It was My Chem’s favorite time of year- Halloween. Not only was it the birthday of one Frank Iero, it was also a time when the band’s vampiric and gothic style was in every storefront and front lawn, movie theatres showed only the best kind of movies, and the spooky spirit seemed to hang in the air. (Not to mention, fake blood was both abundant and relatively cheap, something that Brian greatly appreciated). Essentially, Halloween was a moment when all of MCR’s interests and influences came into one, perfect, horror-tastic circle.

You were snapped out of your reverie when you accidentally slammed into Gerard’s back, not noticing that he had stopped at the brochure display right inside of the gas station’s convenience store. He was staring at one lying haphazardly on the top of the shelf with wide eyes, seemingly transfixed.

“What’d’ja find, Gee?” you asked after you had recovered from the jarring collision.

“We _have_ to do this,” he said, still not breaking his gaze. “Look, it’s for a haunted house! And there were _actual_ murders there!” 

“Hm,” Mikey said from Gerard’s elbow, where he had seemingly appeared from out of nowhere. “Let me see that.” He snagged the brochure from his brother.

“Hey. Why are you all standing in between me and the snacks? Oooh, Mikey, is that for a haunted house?” Frank cut in, as Ray carried him in reluctantly. He then tried to grab the brochure from Mikey, which, of course, turned into round 453 of the everlasting Mikey-Frank-Gerard squabble. 

“Children,” Ray said, giving a long-suffering sigh before turning to you with a friendly grin. He dumped Frankie on the floor and moved further into the gas station in search of the aforementioned snacks.

All of this commotion had caused Brian to turn away from the register, where he had been poring over a map of the greater Midwest with the cashier. “Why is it that every time we stop for directions and gas, and _only_ directions and gas, it always devolves into this?” He turns to stare down Frank, Gerard, and Mikey. “If the three of you are not off the floor in ten seconds, I will be calling your mothers. And you-” he swiveled around to glare at Ray, who had his arms piled high with snacks- “unless you’re planning to take out a loan, I suggest you stick to the peanut-butter sandwiches in the van.” Everyone scrambled to attention under his glare, though there was no real malice in it.

“Wait, Brian!” Gerard interjected from where he had emerged victorious with the brochure. “Come on, we _have_ to go to this haunted house. Here, look!” 

Brian studied it. “Are you sure this is legit? It looks like it was made in MS Paint.” “That’s what makes it exciting! The risk factor!”

“Well then. If you’re sure about this… we’re still about a day out from the next venue. If you’re okay with giving up motel night tonight, we can do it, but we’ll have to drive through the night.” “Deal,” Gerard said instantly.

“Tis the season.” Mikey smiled.

“Best pre-birthday murder trip ever!” Frank exclaimed.

“What the hell, why not?” Ray grinned.

The rest of the band turned to you expectantly as you thought it over. It was only a couple days before Halloween, and you had been drumming shows literally every day since the second week of October. You had been dreaming about the hot showers at the motel for three days. On the other hand, the guys all seemed so excited, and you couldn’t deny it would be nice to spend a little extra time with… no, nevermind that. It was Halloween and this was a fun way to celebrate, that was all.

“I’m definitely in,” you nodded. “Let’s go.”

\---

The haunted house was a few hours drive from the gas station, in a small town not far off the interstate. It was late in the afternoon, but the streets were empty. The shops seemed to be open, yet there wasn’t a single customer in sight. After some hectic directions from Frank, Ray parked the van in front of an old, three-story building on the back edge of the downtown area.

“I thought you said this was a haunted house,” Frank said, squinting up at it. “This looks like a hotel or a club, or something.”

“I _said_ it was a haunted house set up in a place where real murders actually happened. Apparently, it used to be a boarding house for miners in the area, and there were a couple of killings over the years. Bar fights and prostitutes and such.” “Well, whatever,” Mikey said, glancing over his shoulder suspiciously. “I still can’t shake the feeling that the zombie horde is gonna come by any minute.”

While Ray and Brian went inside to buy tickets for everyone, you leaned against the van, taking a moment to enjoy the cool fall breeze and collect your thoughts. On the way to the haunted house, you had become both nervous and excited. Though you had tried earlier, you really couldn’t deny your crush anymore. If you were honest with yourself, it had been there since the beginning of the band, and it showed no signs of going away anytime soon. While it could be inconvenient at times to have a crush on your bandmate, you still wanted the chance for something more. And with the band’s growing success and a major record label deal on the horizon, you were starting to realize that it was now or never. However, you just couldn’t help but keep looking for the perfect opportunity to tell him…

You were startled out of your train of thought when you realized that everyone was heading inside. You glanced at them, hoping that they hadn’t somehow been able to tell what you were thinking. Taking a deep breath to steel your nerves, you followed the group into the lobby. You had no idea what was going to happen next, be it murder or maybe, just maybe, a chance to finally get your feelings off your chest. Horror movies have happy endings all the time, right?


	2. Running Away and Hiding With You - M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikeyway ending :) I hope you guys like it! The other endings will be coming later today and tomorrow.

You began to fidget as you listened to the hosts explain the rules for the walkthrough. While you knew that they were likely playing it up for their own enjoyment, seeing as the band were likely the first visitors they had had in a long time, you couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious. They urged everyone not to run, panic, or get separated, as it was apparently very easy to become disoriented. Yikes. 

“Hey,” someone whispered from your left. You turned and noticed Mikey had edged his way out of the group to stand next to you. “You look a little green.”

“Oh. Uh. Just not convinced that we’re not about to get murdered. Or kidnapped.” You were slightly embarrassed that you were visibly nervous about a volunteer-run, small town haunted house, especially in front of Mikey. Though it was silly, there was still a part of you that had never gotten over the “impress him” phase of your crush. 

Mikey glanced up towards the others and smiled. “Honestly? I’m not crazy about the whole thing either. Let’s go.”

And before you knew what was happening, Mikey took your arm and led you out the door before the others even had a chance to turn around.

After a few minutes of standing by the van, waiting to see if anyone else would follow, you felt the need to break the silence. “I didn’t mean to talk you out of going.” “Not at all. I love Gerard and all, but sometimes his sense of self-preservation…”

“Or lack thereof,” you finished.

“Exactly. You wanna try and find Main Street? I’m pretty sure I saw an ice-cream shop or something back there.”

\---

After a few dead ends and wrong turns, you and Mikey ended up being the only two customers in the ice-cream shop. When the bored-looking teenager running the store handed you your cone, you moved over to lean against the window and watched as Mikey agonized over his order. You tried in vain to hide your smile as he finally decided on a quadruple scoop (chocolate, vanilla, mint chip, and cookie dough, to be exact) with sprinkles, and of course, a cherry on top.

“What?” He pretended to be offended as he noticed your barely concealed laughter. “Can’t a man be particular about his ice cream without being mocked for it?” Your snickering turned into full-blown laughter, which only led to Mikey cracking up with you. Moments like these reminded you exactly why you fell for Mikey in the first place. Though he seemed so quiet and reserved to others, he was funny, kind, smart, and an amazing friend when you got to know him. You suspected it was part of the reason he seemed to know everyone, even the most casual acquaintance, so well. He kept his cards close to his chest. Which, unfortunately, made it almost impossible to tell if he returned your feelings.

When you were finished, and Mikey had eaten enough of his ice-cream to the point where it wasn’t about to topple onto the sidewalk, you decided to wander down the street some more, hoping to fill the time before the others were done. Or murdered. A few minutes later, Mikey tugged on your sleeve as you were staring into the storefront of a tiny antique shop.

“Check it out,” he said, pointing to a Halloween store across the street. He looped his arm through yours as you stepped off the curb.

Unsurprisingly, being a member of My Chemical Romance and entering a Halloween store was the equivalent of a kid walking into a Toys ‘R Us with a 200 dollar gift card. You and Mikey practically ran to the center display, an homage to some of the greatest cult-classic horror movies of all time. You quizzed each other on your favorites, seeing who could get the reference first and retelling the best parts. Soon enough, you moved on to the costume section, where it turned into a contest of who could find the creepiest mask or most grotesque makeup kit. Finally, the excitement began to wind down as the two of you got to the decorations.

“Oh, hey. Spiders. We should totally get Frankie a little present,” you said, smirking.

Mikey shook his head. “And wake up to a knife in my pillow? No thanks.”

“Or bats,” you suggested. “They’re pretty cool. Everyone likes bats.”

You dug through the bin until you landed on one at the very bottom. “Look!” You held it up so he could see. It was a plush bat wearing a red scarf and a pair of glasses. “It’s you. I’m totally getting it.”

For reasons unknown to you, he couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face as you tugged him over to the register.

Not long after you had left the store, Mikey glanced at his watch. “Oh shit,” he muttered. “It’s been almost two hours. There’s no way they’re not done by now, we gotta get back to the van.”

“Definitely. Death by Brian isn’t exactly how I want to go.”

\---

Much to both your and Mikey’s surprise, the van was empty when you got back to the haunted house. 

“Damn it, Gerard,” you sighed. “I _knew_ there were murderers in there.”

Mikey snorted. “Gerard wishes.”

“Oh yeah. Him and his melodrama.”

The conversation lapsed back into a comfortable silence as you stared at the doors of the building, wondering when the others would come back.

“Damn,” Mikey exhaled as he turned his collar up against the now-biting fall wind. “Wish I had thought to snag the keys from Brian before we made our great escape.” 

You shuffled into his side. “Well, I can take your mind off it, at least.”

“How so?”

“By giving you your gift, of course.” You pulled the bat out of the bag. “Here. So you’ll always remember the one Halloween where you chose to be sensible with me and escape certain doom.”

Mikey smiled as he took the plush. He turned it over in his hands a few times before his expression became more serious. “So, I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you why I really asked you to come with me. Aside from escaping homicide, of course.” He swallowed, apparently trying to rid himself of nerves. “I… I really like spending time with you. I mean, I’ll take it any way I can get it. Remember that time I volunteered to walk a mile and a half in the snow with you to get that can of gas?”

You laughed, trying to ignore the way you felt your heartbeat quickening hopefully.

“Well… I guess what I’m trying to say is that I really like you in general. All of you, all the time, not just when we’re going on wild adventures or playing shows. And I understand if you want to pretend I didn’t just say all of that, or if you’re worried about the band, but. You deserve to know. Just… don’t leave me hanging, okay?”

“Mikey, I… I really like you too. And whatever happens next, with Warner, or the record, or- or any of it, I want it to be with you. All of you, all the time.” The slightly apprehensive look on Mikey’s face gave way to a smile that could rival your own. 

And, of course, the rest of the band chose that exact moment to come crashing through the doors of the building, running like hell.

“Unlock it, unlock it, unlock it!” Gerard yelped, as he pushed past you and MIkey, banging on the door of the van. He looked more pale than you had ever seen him, an impressive fate given his usual stage makeup. 

“I hate to say ‘I told you so,’ but, I told you so,” Brian sighed as he unlocked the doors to the van. Frank, who had been snickering the entire time, ratcheted up his laughter into a full-blown cackle, which of course, caused Ray to shove him, and they both fell into yet another wrestling match on the floor of the van. You and Mikey climbed in over them, your subtly intertwined hands gone unnoticed in the chaos. Up front, Brian was griping about not being able to find the map, and Gerard was staring pensively out the window, likely about to start writing a song about his near-death experience. Apparently, almost being murdered couldn’t put a damper on the strange chaos you now called home.

“Everybody ready?” Brian called, glancing in the rearview. 

You looked down at your hand in Mikey’s and smiled. Yeah, you were definitely ready. For this tour and whatever came next.


	3. Don't Stop If I Fall (And Don't Look Back) - F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Frankie! (though I really hope you're not reading this)

You sighed, shifting restlessly from foot to foot, waiting as the guides explained the rules and prepared to unlock the door leading to the walkthrough. Though there was part of you that still doubted the legitimacy of the whole set-up, you were definitely excited to see if it would really measure up to the promises of both the brochure and the hosts. As a self-proclaimed and Way-brother-confirmed horror nerd, you had been through many a haunted house. And while some were bone-chillingly terrifying, others fell more on the Scooby Doo side of frightening. Either way, you knew you wouldn’t be short on entertainment with the way the others were carrying on.

Finally, the hosts led you to the door, with a final warning to keep your wits about you. They opened them to reveal a pitch black hallway, and without warning, shoved everyone forward. Before you could even spare a final glance back, they slammed the doors shut, leaving you in total darkness.

“Oh god,” Ray moaned miserably. “I knew this was a terrible idea.”

You could practically hear Mikey’s growing irritation in the all-consuming nothingness.

“Well, the only way out is through, so,” Gerard said, with the certainty of someone who had seen hundreds of fantasy and adventure movies. “On we go.”

“Yeah, whatever you say, Gerard. Let’s just try and get out of here with all our limbs still attached.” Brian sighed. There was a shuffle of forward-sounding movement, and you tried to keep.

Suspiciously absent from the conversation was Frank.

\---

After what seemed like a mile, but you knew rationally couldn’t have been more than a dozen yards, the hallway became a bit narrower with faint, faint, cracks of light low to the ground on either side. Up in front, Ray and Gerard kept bumping into the walls and swearing, though they were sure they were heading straight on. 

Suddenly, you were yanked back by your elbow. Instinctively, you tried to scream, both out of fear and hope that the others would hear and help you, but a warm, calloused hand clamped over your mouth. Whoever it was that had grabbed you began to drag you backwards, much to your horror, and a pit of icy dread began to form in your stomach. Though you kicked your feet in protest, it was no use. You could barely even hear the others anymore. You were on your own.

Desperately, and with the sudden realization that this might not be part of the haunted house any more, you began to bite down on the hand pressed over your mouth, doing anything to get away. Suddenly, you and your abductor stumbled backward through an unseen door into a brightly lit room, and the hands that had restrained you released.

“Holy fucking shit,” an insanely recognizable voice swore. “Are you insane, you could have fucked up my hand-”

Instantly, all the fear in your body evaporated and was replaced with red hot anger. _Frank_.

“No, are _you_ fucking insane?!” You whirled around on him. “What the hell were you thinking, I thought someone was gonna _kill_ me, or worse-”

Frank rolled his eyes. “You need to calm down, you’ve been hanging around Gee too much. We would’ve found your body eventually.”

You took a moment to relax, close your eyes, and let the remaining terror drain out of your body. When you opened them, you noticed just how small the room you were in was, as well as how close Frank was standing to you. You also noticed that your heart was beating way faster than normal, something you hoped that, if he noticed, he would attribute to the fight-or-flight response of almost being kidnapped, which, by the way, _what the actual fuck?_

“Where the hell are we, Frank? And also, _why?_ ”

“One of those rooms off that hallway.” 

You remember the faint light you had seen just before Frank grabbed you. “Oh.”

“And… the reason we’re in here is because I thought it would be funny to fuck with them. And I thought you’d be down to help me.” You sighed, rubbing your elbow where his hand had been only moments earlier. “And you couldn’t have told me about this before you gave me a heart attack?”

“Well,” You could tell he was trying to justify his reasoning on the spot. “If they thought you were actually being abducted, that would add to the prank.” “Asshole,” you muttered, though you really weren’t mad anymore. “I don’t even think they noticed I was gone.” “Then that makes _them_ the assholes. Which is another reason you should help me. Please?”

You pretended to still be annoyed. It was best to not let Frank know when he had already won you over; otherwise, he would try to get away with everything underneath the sun. You were sure the others were far ahead of you now, and you weren’t too keen on the idea of wandering through the haunted house by yourself. There was also the small matter of being flattered and giddy that Frank chose you to pull this prank with, and deep down, you knew there was no chance you would turn down some time alone with him.

“Fine. I hope you have a really good plan.”

Frank grinned.

\---

“So, I think I have it figured out,” he said a few minutes later as he was leading you down the hallway by your hand. You were glad that it was so dark that he couldn’t see how much your cheeks were heating up. “Somehow, they made this hallway sorta curved, but only a little bit, so it totally disorients you. And I think at some point, it opens into a maze?”

He stopped abruptly, and let go of your hand. You tried not to be too disappointed.

“Hey, do you feel that?” You heard some rustling, like he was waving his hands around and shuffling closer to the wall. “It feels like a breeze.”

Before you could respond, you heard his palms land on something solid and heavy, and then suddenly, the hallway was filled with the bright afternoon sunlight. You hurried through the previously hidden door after him, not wanting to be discovered. After your eyes had adjusted to the light, you saw that you were in an open area on the side of the building. The wind rustled through the old pine trees, but there wasn’t another soul around besides you and Frank. Towards the back end of the building, you saw some weathered marble slabs that you had the sinking feeling were tombstones.

“Oh shit, check it out!” Frank laughed, ducking down and running alongside the wall.

You followed him through the knee-high grass and peered through the old window with him. On the other side, though dimly lit, were your bandmates and manager. You could see Gerard closest to the window, trying his best to contain his panic. Ray and Brian were up front, in some sort of passionate discussion about… something. Mikey was in the back, expressionless as usual, but you could tell by the tilt of his shoulders that he was, at best, vaguely uncomfortable.

“Okay,” Frank whispered, turning to you. “On three, okay?” 

You nodded, trying to keep from laughing.

“1… 2…3!”

You and Frank sprang up from the ground and slammed your palms on the windows, much to the surprise of everyone inside. You could hear Gerard’s scream through the glass.

“Oh my god,” Frank laughed loudly as he rolled in the grass. “Think they could see us?”

“I don’t think so.” You shook your head. “I don’t remember seeing any when I was in the hallway, though they must have been there. Maybe it’s a one-way mirror.”

“Well, that was funny, but not exactly what I had in mind. How do you feel about a little psychological torture?”

\---

Frank’s plan was pretty impressive, you had to admit. For the next few minutes, you waited patiently until the group passed another window. Based on how long it took them, you had a feeling that Frank’s suspicion about the maze was correct. You waited until they were right in front of the glass, and then you sprang into action.

“GUYS! HELP!” You tried your best to sound as terrified as possible, but it was hard with Frank grinning up at you. It should be illegal for someone to look that good while cackling.

Apparently, your “distress” call stunned them into silence.

“Oh my god,” Mikey whispered, and though it was muffled through the glass, you could tell he was serious. Next to him, Gerard had gone as white as a sheet.

“Where are you? Tell us where you are, we’ll come find you!” Ray called back.

“HELP!” You screamed again.

You could hear Brian and Ray start mumbling and cursing again as the group pushed forward, this time with urgency. 

“Oh, god,” you laughed, flopping back onto the grass next to Frank. “That was an _excellent_ idea, oh my god.”

“Yeah, they-”

“I hate to interrupt,” a cold, cutting voice spoke from somewhere above your heads, “but I believe that we were very clear in our introduction that there was only one acceptable entrance and one acceptable exit. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

You and Frank glanced at each other with wide eyes before staring up into the unamused face of one of the hosts from the lobby.

\---

“We regret that you couldn’t see more of the tour, and ask that you please refrain from returning. Thank you!” The man turned and walked away from the van. He had followed you and Frankie the entire way back, just to ensure you got the message.

“He did not sound regretful _at_ _all_ ,” Frank frowned as he shook the door handle on the van. “Success!” he smiled as it popped open.

You followed him as he climbed into the second row of seats. “That’s the last time I go along with one of your ideas,” you moaned, leaning into his shoulder. “That was humiliating.”

“Hey, you get used to being escorted out after the 50th time,” he smiled, resting his head on top of yours. “I am glad you came with me, though. It’s fun having someone to do that kind of stuff with though.”

You smiled, just enjoying the closeness for a few more moments, before putting it all on the line. “It was fun and all, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have another reason for going.”

“Hm?”

You moved back and turned to face him. “I really like you, Frankie. I know that might be a lot to handle right now, especially with the album coming up, but-”

You were cut off by the sudden realization that Frank was kissing you. It took your mind a few seconds to catch up with your body, but once it did, you jad no intention of stopping.

When you both broke away for air, Frank leaned in to press his forehead to yours. “I like you a lot too, if it wasn’t already obvious. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.”

You laughed, and tilted your face up to continue what you had started. Unfortunately, before you were able to get too far, the doors of the van swung open. You and Frank scrambled to opposite sides of the seats as the rest of the band climbed in. They did not look happy.

“Where _were_ you guys?” Ray was fuming, a rare sight to see. “We turned around and you were gone!” “Yeah,” Gerard cut in. “You had no idea how scared we were; we kept hearing you screaming and we thought you were hurt!”

“I hope you guys are happy with yourselves because you’ll be the ones cleaning the van at the end of the tour,” Brain muttered, rolling his eyes, much to Frank’s protests.

“I gotta know, though,” Mikey said, leaning over the seat to talk to you. “What the hell were you guys actually doing?” You caught Frank’s eye and smiled. “Let’s just say it’s a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there! Ray and Gerard's endings will be coming tonight/tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please comment and let me know what you liked about it or what your favorite part was! Also, feel free to send in requests! :)


End file.
